Courtney Meets Rachel
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Set after season two of Total Drama, and season one of Glee. Courtney moves to a new town and has a few weeks of school to do before she goes off traveling the world. She hopes no one here hates her, but most people do, save for one Rachel Berry...


***So this is a crossover story I wrote. It takes place after season two of Total Drama, and after season one of Glee. I hope you enjoy!***

Things were going well for me after Total Drama Action ended. Duncan and I made up again, and we're going to travel the world! It's really exciting and all, but first, I have to get through a few weeks of school. A few weeks of a new school. Who knew why my parents wanted to move to some itty bitty town Ohio, but I was looking forward to it nonetheless. Hopefully I won't get shunned by my peers like how I was after coming back from the island.

I woke up and the clock on my bedside table read 5:15.

"Oh, I'm late!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed as fast as possible. Luckily, I had unpacked completely, and everything had a place in my gigantic room. I went across the hall into the bathroom and took a short ten-minute shower. I wrapped a fluffy purple towel around me while I blow-dried and brushed my hair. After that, I did all the usual things like brushing my teeth and flossing.

I walked back into my bedroom dry, but still with the towel wrapped around my thin frame. I went over to my huge closet and pulled the two double doors past me before gazing into my closet. It's my first day here, and I want to make an impression. That should get me the votes for class president. I sighed and pulled a white button down, pink sweater, and matching white capris out of my closet. I changed into them quickly, making sure not to snag the soft cashmere of the sweater on anything.

I went back over to my closet and returned the hangers to their original place. My eyes flickered down to the ground where all my shoes were laying in a neat, straight line. I looked back and forth at all of the shoes before finally picking up a pair of clean pink Keds. I shut the closet doors behind me, and went to the nearby dresser and pulled out a pair of bright white ankle socks. I sat on one of my antique wing-backed chairs as I put the socks on, and then the shoes.

I got up and went over to my modern glass bookshelf. I crouched down to the last row and picked up my two textbooks. Before school started, I looked up the high school's curriculum and pre-ordered the needed textbooks. I grabbed the large books and brought them over to where my small silver Coach purse was placed. I opened that up to make sure I had everything necessary for school: my wallet, keys, pens, pencils, highlighters, schedule, the works. I looked disappointedly into the bag, realizing that my PDA was not in there. I walked hesitantly over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, and there it sat.

A smile formed on my face as I pulled it out of its temporary home and plopped it down into my purse. I zipped it up before taking one more look in the mirror. I fooled around with my hair for a second, and then picked up my purse and books, and exited my room. The clock read 5:40.

I ran down the gigantic staircase and headed straight for the door. I usually don't leave without eating breakfast, but I'm too nervous to eat now! Ugh, snap out of it, Courtney, you've got this covered. I breathed quickly and slowly made my way to the kitchen, where I grabbed a box of cheerios and poured a few into my hand. I tossed a couple into my mouth and went over and felt the tea kettle, which was still hot.

"Must've just missed them." I mumbled as I poured the hot water into a shiny silver travel mug. I waited a few minutes and ate the handful of cereal while doing so. After washing my hands, I removed the teabag from the cup and screwed the top on. I picked it up along with my other belongings before walking out the door. I looked at our new driveway and pulled my set of keys out to open my car. It's a white 2010 Bentley Continental Flying Spur. My parents bought for me a few days ago to try and make up for the fact that they'll be at work seventeen hours of the day.

I unlocked the door and got in. I put my textbooks and purse in the passenger seat ant the travel mug filled with tea in the cup holder next to me. After that, I did all the necessary things: locking the doors, checking my mirrors, buckling the seatbelt, and making sure no one was coming.

Upon exiting the driveway, I noticed a girl stomping down the steps of her home next door. I've only been here for a couple days, but I know she lives there with her mom, and her dad used to live there, but no longer does. The mom was waving to the girl. They both have medium length blonde hair. The girl had a clip on one side of her head that was holding all of the hair on that side back. She had a denim jacket on, but you could see a melon-colored babydoll top on under it. She also wore denim gaucho like pants that matched the jacket, and shiny gold flats.

I pulled out of the driveway and pressed the button to play my Beethoven CD. Soon, the soothing sound of classical music filled the expensive car. Minutes later, I had exited the "richer" side of town and made my way to the middle class/"poor" side. The people walking on the street basically had to put their eyes back in their heads when I drove by. Yeah, I get it, I was driving a Bentley, but it's still rude to stare.

Soon, I was pulling up to McKinley High School. This town was small, and even though I was new, it was easy to find my way around. Teenagers flooded the parking lot. Some were tossing a football around, others were sitting on the hoods of their cars and talking, and a few were drinking something out of a paper bag. Suspicious, much?

The stares continued as I carefully pulled into a parking spot in the middle of the lot. I tried to ignore them as I grabbed my things and exited the door. I got more stares after that, they probably recognized me from the show. I didn't look at anyone as I walked straight for the door. The inside of the school was pretty nice. It's well kept, relatively clean, and it has a nice, airy feel. There are huge windows in places and it makes the school feel…good.

I pulled the schedule out of my purse and unfolded it carefully.

"Locker number 721." I said to myself as I looked at the nearby lockers. They were all in the upper six-hundreds, so I was close. Soon, I was standing right in front of it. I entered the given combination and placed the textbooks in the locker. There were notebooks and binders provided, so I took some time to get that all organized.

I was about ready to go to class when a girl ran up to me. A slushie then crashed to the ground, spilling blue ice all over the floor. I cringed and looked up at the girl, who had just dodged the frozen delight.

She has long wavy brown hair and eyes to match. There was a bright red headband in her hair, and she was wearing a light blue and white striped button down dress that pleated after the waist. She also had red knee highs on, and her shoes were flats made of the same fabric of the dress.

"Oh!" She yelled upon noticing me. I half-smiled at her. Maybe she won't hate me.

"Oh." She said in a different tone. "You're Courtney." She stated. I nodded my head, hoping that she didn't want to yell at me or something. "Well hi." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry."

***So what do you think? I liked it I guess, and in case you were wondering, Quinn is her next door neighbor. Please review!***


End file.
